Une Partie Parfaite
by Sxarlin
Summary: Une partie de Quidditch au Terrier en plein été, ça peut être... torride ! OS Charlie/Harry, flirt uniquement


Résumé : Une partie de Quidditch au Terrier en plein été, ça peut être... torride !

Rating : K+

**Disclaimer :** HP appartient à JKR, évidemment !

**NDA :** un petit OS Charlie/Harry, pour changer, et sans dragon ! Si si, je vous assure !

~ Enjoy! ~

La chaleur était étouffante au Terrier, et les jeunes adultes célébraient la fin des ASPICS à leur façon : dehors en plein air, sous un soleil de plomb. Les rouquins étaient torse nu, couverts de crèmes anti-brûlures et de sortilèges de protection, et profitaient du beau temps sur leur balais, se passant le souaffle sans vraiment jouer. Harry les accompagnait, en short lui aussi, sa peau bronzée dévoilant les muscles qu'il avait pris depuis la fin de la guerre. Les jumeaux s'amusaient à lui lancer la balle le plus fort possible pour le déséquilibrer, son éclair de feu trop peu stable pour voler en stationnaire, et Ron et Ginny s'en donnait à cœur joie pour faire de même.

L'arrivée des derniers enfants Weasley fut saluée de cris de guerre : Fleur était restée dans la fraîcheur de la maison, mais Bill était déjà entrain de se débarrasser de son t-shirt en courant vers la remise pour récupérer deux balais, un pour lui, et un pour Charlie, qui arrivait également. Ce dernier fit rougir Ron de jalousie quand il le vit torse nu, son frère étant beaucoup plus musclé que lui, déclenchant les moqueries de Fred et George. Les aînés les rejoignirent avec un sourire indulgent, et une partie de Quidditch presque traditionnelle fut lancée. Bill sépara les jumeaux pour plus d'équité, et désigna Charlie attrapeur de l'équipe de Fred, et Harry dans celle de George. Ginny et Ron firent équipe avec Charlie en temps que poursuiveurs, et Bill et Percy les affrontèrent. Hermione leur lança le souaffle et lâcha le vif d'or, et la partie commença sous sons arbitrage peu attentif.

Bill et Charlie chahutaient plus qu'ils ne jouaient vraiment, Percy râlait sur son frère, incapable de rester concentré, Fred et George s'amusaient à perdre Ron en inversant leur prénom et en lui criant qu'ils faisaient chacun parti de son équipe, Ginny criait plus fort encore sur Ron, et Harry survolait la scène avec un sourire ravi, trop heureux d'échapper à la querelle depuis son perchoir. Bien sûr, il aurait pu attraper le vif plusieurs fois déjà, mais sans adversaire, ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle.

Son regard s'attarda sur les deux plus grands, qui se donnaient des coups de pieds sur les manches pour se faire tomber dans la marre sous eux. Il ne put que remarquer en rougissant les muscles des deux hommes, et les cicatrices sur les avants bras du cadet. Lui aussi avait pris du muscle, mais il fallait bien admettre que soigner des dragons devait demander plus de force, et que les épaules carrées et les abdos saillants du jeune homme ne le laissaient pas indifférent.

A la surprise générale, laissant tout le monde figé de stupeur, c'est Percy qui trancha le jeu d'équilibriste de ses grands frères ! Alors que Bill lançait son talon contre l'avant du manche de Charlie, Percy attrapa l'arrière pour le relevé brusquement, et Charlie plongea dans la marre en criant de surprise. Le fou rire les prit tant et si bien que Ron le suivit dans l'eau, tombant de son balais en se tenant les côtes.

Toussant et crachotant leurs poumons, les deux rouquins remontèrent sur leur balais en criant à la vengeance, et se lancèrent pour de bon dans la partie. Charlie rejoignit Harry, trempé, l'eau gouttant de son torse, et il ne manqua pas le regard appréciateur que lui jeta le plus jeune. Avec un sourire charmeur, il s'approcha, sa cuisse gauche effleurant celle de droite du petit brun, le faisant rougir davantage.

-Elle est bonne tu sais ? Susurra Charlie à son oreille, le faisant frissonner pour son plus grand plaisir.

Il se lança à la recherche du vif, sans laisser au plus jeune le temps de réagir. Qui a dit que les Weasley étaient fair-play ? Secouant la tête, Harry se remit les idées en place et le rattrapa rapidement, cherchant lui aussi le vif pour remonter son ego après un coup pareil. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et chacun y vit la volonté farouche de l'autre à gagner, promesse de milles plaisirs et de douces tortures qu'ils ignoraient encore il a une heure de ça.

L'affrontement se fit plus rapide, les mouvements de leur balais plus secs, leur jeu plus haché, leurs gestes plus brusques, cherchant la victoire écrasante pour soumettre l'autre, exposant leurs talents pour le vol avec de plus en plus d'ardeur, passant entre les joueurs sans les voir, isolés dans leur bulle et ne voyant que l'autre, guettant du coin de l'œil un éclat doré potentiel. Aucun des deux n'entendit les jumeaux se moquer, ou Bill encourager Charlie. La tension entre les deux hommes était palpable, et bientôt un petit public au sol les observa avec tendresse. Ils étaient beau sur leur balais, d'une synchronisation parfaite, n'existant que l'un pour l'autre dans leur propre univers.

Finalement, c'est Percy une fois de plus qui surpris tout le monde :

-Vous croyez que c'est une parade nuptiale spéciale dragonnier ?

875


End file.
